As the World Changes
by Riptide14
Summary: Set in a time before Percy was born. 19 years ago, Kronos rose up and defeated the gods. The world came under his harsh rule. He forbade god and human relationships and killed all of the demigods. Now a 17 year old Percy Jackson must discover his destiny and bring down the evil regime of Kronos. Can he save the world? Or is Kronos just too powerful. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Riptide14 here,**

**So for those who do know me please don't get mad. I will update RIGHT HERE very soon. I just want to this last update for the story to be awesome. For those who don't know me, hi! how are yah? This is my second story and here is the full summary, so hope you like it. Please comment and review I love hearing from you all. A big thank you goes out to my editor ISHOULDBEADISNEYPRINCESS. Check her out, she has some wonderful stories. And of course Rick Riordan for creating the lovely world of Percy Jackson. I do not own (sadly) Percy Jackson or any of his characters. **

**Enjoy**

**Summary: **

**Set in ****a time where Kronos rose before Percy was born. 19 years ago the gods lost the 2nd Titan war to kronos. Some remained good while others decided to join him. The world became an oppressed civilization where Kronos ruled with cruelty and terror. He forbade human and god realtionships and killed every last demigod. But, like all laws some people disobey them. Now fast forward to the present where the world has separated into small nations, each ruled by a titan or a god who serves kronos. Kronos is the supreme ruler of all. In a country called Olympia, a young man named Percy lives with his mother on the ruins of what used to be known as New York City. He has never met his father but his mother told him in died in combat against Kronos. As the world waits for a savior to free them from Kronos, does this 17 year old have what it takes to save the world?**

_Chapter 1_

Percy

The early morning sun cracked through my broken window and into my face. It was really a great way to wake up. I groaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to my dreams. I always had weird dreams, they started once I became 12, but my mother and I never knew why. Sometimes they are nightmares and other times they are about things that will happen. My dream last night was very strange even for me. I was in a field that was green and luscious. Flowers were blooming everywhere and the birds were chirping. I moved toward someone who had his or her back to me. As I got closer, all I could see was that it was a girl with princess curls. In the dream, my heart swelled with love when i saw her and I took her hand. And then it ended, no thanks to the sun. I had no idea who this girl was. I have never seen her before but I wanted to find her. I wanted to have that life with her. The world in the dream seemed so calm and peaceful, not at all like the world I grew up in.

A couple of years before I was born, an evil titan named Kronos rose up against the ruling gods of Olympus and defeated them. The world and all of civilization fell. Some of the gods went to his side and those gods and titans ruled small countries throughout the world. Kronos rules with insane cruelty, killing people for fun, making women his toys and starving this subjects. I live in Olympia, ruled by the ass Ares, god of war. He attacks other countries for fun, so my country is constantly at war. Ares always needs new soldiers so once you are 17 you must join the army. This year since I am now of age, I am being drafted to fight. My mother can't bare to see me leave and she cries whenever she wakes up. I am all she has left and if she loses me, she will be forced into an life of slavery because I wouldn't be here to protect her. I leave in 3 days for the front. Am I scared? Yes. Do I have any fighting abilities? No. Am I screwed? Yep.

My mother, Sally calls from the other room, "Percy are you up?"

I call back, "Unfortunlety!"

I hear her laugh as she pulls back the sheet that separates my "room" and the rest of the hut. I can see that she has already cried this morning because her eyes are all watery and red.

I get up and give her a hug. I then say," Mom I'll come back don't worry." She hugs me tight for a moment and then pulls back and wipes some tears away and says, "Come on you need to go get fresh water for the week before its all out. Make sure you go to the well and come right back. Don't get into any trouble." She gives me her usual stern look. My mom knows me too well.

I sigh and say, " Alright Mom." I go to my floor and look for one of my shirts. I pick one up and sniff it to make sure it doesn't smell too bad. I only have 3 shirts and a two pairs of pants so give me a break! I run my hands through my unruly black hair a little bit and grab our water bucket. We are allowed a certain amount of water per week and it always runs out quickly so I had to hurry or lets just say my mom would be very pissed. Getting the water isn't that hard for me, when I get to the well the water kind of just flows into the bucket when I bring it down. It's really weird but hey it makes my chore easier so I can't complain. I run out of my hut and through the thick, dark woods. My mom has told me about what the world was like before I was born and it reminded me a lot of my dream from last night. I envied that life so much. If only there was a way to change the world and get it back to the way it was. I made it to the town square that was basically a couple of huts, a well, a bar (very odd huh?) and the bread hut. Oh and I forgot to mention the giant mansion that the supreme ass of a ruler Ares lives in, how could I forget that.

I walk up to the well and immediately I know I am going to have disobey my mother's warning. I was really trying not to but I don't have a choice. At the well, there is a girl with fiery red hair. She is being shoved around by some of Ares's guards. They are touching her body and bringing her closer to their own bodies.

" Aye sweet thing, how about you bring your water bucket over to my house and I can give you all the water you want, and a little more." One says as he pushes her to another guard who laughs and hugs her as he runs his hands through her hair.

" Get off me!" She screams as she struggles to get away from that one. This just pisses me off and I decide I need to act before this poor girl gets into some trouble. I put down my bucket and I walk up to one. They don't see me coming. I think to myself _really sorry mom_.

I put my hand on one of the guard's shoulder and say, " Hey!"

The guard turns around and just as he is about to say something, I throw a punch and knock him to the ground. The girl falls to the ground with him and gets up. She looks at me and says a silent thank you as the other guards attack me and push me to the ground. I try to fight back managing to kick one down but there are too many and I don't have anything to defend myself. They begin to kick me hard in the ribs and I definitely feel something snap. I cough up some blood and right before one lays another blow on me, a booming voice says " Enough!"

They all stop and bow and say, " Lord Ares"

Ares comes up to them and says, " Get up you idiots." They all stand up and then Ares kneels down next to me. I look up at him with absolute hatred, my face is throbbing and one of my eyes is closed shut from all the blood. He takes my chin and holds it firmly and says," Foolish boy. I now have to kill you for assaulting my guards."

I spit in his face and say, "Screw you."

He is really pissed and the ground starts to rumble with his anger. He gets up and motions to the guards. They lift me up and make me face him. He punches me hard in the gut and as I double over to cough up some more blood, he whispers through his teeth, "I was going to make it a quick easy death but now for that you will will die in your own blood. Take him to the whipping post. I will do this myself."


	2. Chapter Two: A Wave of Change

**Hope you like it so far. FOR ALL WHO DON'T LIKE BLOOD SKIP TO THE END, IT MIGHT GET A LITTLE MESSY**

Chapter Two : Percy

" Take him to the whipping post I will do this myself."

As soon as I heard that I knew I was dead. The guards grabbed my arms and shoved me to the whipping post which was in the middle of the square. Now the whole town was watching and like most whippings that we have watched over the years, it was going to be brutal. The guards ripped my shirt off and pushed me up against the post. I was in so much pain that I slide down the post. One guard grabbed my hair and pulled me up. He then proceeded to lock my hands in the chains on the top so that my bare back was facing Ares. I was trying to think of a way to fight back or escape because I couldn't die and leave my mother to defend herself. That wouldn't be fair especially after she told me not to get into trouble, which I did. I have had some minor run ins with Ares's guards but none of them were this bad. Ares was now walking up and he had a huge whip in his hand. And then it started.

Ares winded his arm up and with all of his strength he whipped my back. I screamed out in pain. I could have sworn I felt the whip rip some of my skin off. He winded up again and again until I was breathing hard and my whole body was shaking. From what I could see with my good eye, there was blood all around my feet. I looked out to all of scared faces in the crowd. I have known most of these people my whole life. I saw my friends with tears in their eyes as they knew just as I did that I couldn't get out of this one. I scanned the crowd one more time and I saw a girl with a brown hood around her head. She had rags on which was usual for most of the people in this town. But what really stood out were her eyes. They were grey and intimating, she looked like someone you would not want to mess with. But she was really pretty and it was too bad I was going to die or I would have definitely said hi. Ares then struck me again which brought me out of my trance. He stopped and came up to my good eye and whispered in my ear," I have heard your mother is a very pretty lady. Maybe once I am done with you I will pay her a visit. Either that or I'll kill her for her son's treason. Either way she is doomed and there is nothing you can do you. But I do wish you could be there when either one happens because I would love to see the look on that stupid face of yours."

I clenched my jaw and had all of this anger building up inside me. I would not let my mom become his little plaything and I will not let him kill her. My anger grew and he started to laugh and said, " Oh look he is getting angry! Are you a mommy's boy? That doesn't seem very manly!" All of the guards started laughing and some came and spat in my face. The anger inside me was about to explode. But then I felt a tug in my gut, a tug I have never felt befor. I had no idea what happened next.

One minute Ares and all of his guards were laughing and then the next thing I know there is this loud rushing noise, almost like water. I looked and saw that the crowd was screaming while running away as a wave crashed down on the guards and Ares. The waves swept them away with its current. The tug vanished and the anger died. I was panting hard and my body was on fire. But I was still chained to the post and i knew when Ares recovered he would probably blame me for what happened. But even I had no idea how a huge wave formed out of nowhere. It was almost as if it was magic or something. Then all of a sudden, I felt cold hands on the handcuffs and they picked the lock and freed my wrists. I collapsed on the ground and laid on my back, panting hard out of pain. As I laid there, I opened my good eye and saw the grey eye girl looking down at me. She had a stern, determined look on her face. I knew she wasn't messing around. She said," We need to go. They will come back and kill you." She offered her hand to me and helped me slowly get up. When I was stable, I looked at her and asked, " Who are you?"

Her stormy eyes turned to me and said, " My name is Annabeth Chase."


	3. The Truth

**I do not own Percy Jackson all credit goes to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3 Percy **

**" my name is annabeth chase." **

I looked at her and answered," my name is per-"

She looked at me coldly," we don't have time for introductions or whatever you were attempting to do. We need to get you out of here. I don't know what you did but we could use someone like you."

I was really confused and she started to walk away before I could comprehend what she was talking about.

" what do you mean "we?" And hey where are you going!" I said as I did my best to catch up to her. When I finally did she said while still walking ahead

" we need to hurry. Ares now knows who you are and he is going to track you down and kill you. He won't stop until you are dead in his arms. We need to get to base."

" what base? Wait hold on who are you?"

She huffed and said," I already told if you would just listen. You will find out soon enough."

" I can't leave my mother."

She stopped and said," look you either come with me or you and your

mother are dead. Now take me to your mom and I will explain to her what is going on. And then we will have to go."

I didn't want to argue again because my injuries were killing me. We walked very fast to my hut. My mother must have saw me coming up because she ran out and said," oh gods what happened?"

" I'm fine mom, some guys were giving that red hed girl a hard time and I kind of...punched one."

" Percy Jackson didn't I tell you not to cause any trouble! Now-"

" ms. Jackson. Hi I am annabeth chase. Percy is in trouble because he used his...abilities. I assume you know where he needs to go."

My mom nodded and went inside for a moment. She came out with something in her hands. It was wrapped in a fine blue cloth, something that was very expensive.

My mom handed it to me and she said," Percy, you're father wanted you to have this. It's time for you to fulfill your destiny."

I took the cloth and unwrapped it, my fingers were trembling. I had no idea what was going on and if this was something from my dad...it must be important. I unwrapped it and it was a sword.

" this is Riptide. Your father made it for you. It's a very powerful sword, use it well. Now go. You need go. "

" but mom what about-"

" I will be fine Percy. Go."

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly, not sure when or if I would ever see her again. She then whispered in my ear

" you will be the greatest hero the world has ever known."

She pulled back and touched my face gently. I was choking up and annabeth finally said," we need to go now Percy."

I nodded and looked at my mother one last time before annabeth and I ran off into the woods.

A little while later as we were running through the woods, I finally stopped. Annabeth lookedat me annoyed. I said," ok what the hell is going on?"

Annabeth said," I said I would tell you later, we need to go."

" no! You either tell me what's going on and who you are or I am not going anywhere!" I yelled

Her stormy eyes were intimating and she sighed," fine. Long ago there were demigods. Children of gods and humans. They lived in a camp and fought monsters. Then Kronos rose up and as you know he overthrew the gods. From there he killed all of the demigods and forbade the gods from having realtionships with humans. But some of them didn't listen. Thats where you and I come in. You are a demigod."

I held my breath and then exclaimed," what?"

She continued," there are a group of people like us that are an underground resistance group. We have been training and planning for many years. Our goal is to take down the regime and restore the world. But long ago there was a prophecy and that is why Kronos killed all the demigods. I have reason to believe, and I am sure your mother thinks so as well, that you are the demigod of that prophecy."

" but I am no hero. I can't even fight. I don't have any special powers. I'm just...me."

She gave me a look and started walking ahead. But all of a sudden we heard loud howls and rustling of the leaves, someone was coming this way.

" they found us. Hurry we need to get to base"

We started running and as we ran further, I started to fade. My body was already on fire and running wasn't helping. Annabeth stopped and put my arm around her neck and we continued running. The howls were getting closer and finally annabeth said," it's right up there." she pointed to a tree.

" that's a tree!" I yelled as we ran toward it.

" I know that dumbass! Just stay quiet!" she said as we approached the tree. She went up to it and did this weird knocking thing. The trunk of the tree opened up and she looked at me and said," come on!"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I could trust her. I mean me being a demigod? It sounded like a bunch of crap.

" what the hell are you doing come on!"

The howls were coming closer and I finally gave in. I went inside the trunk with her and I didn't see how two people could fit but somehow we did. The trunk closed and the base of it opened. And we fell down the trunk and I had no idea what was going to happen next.


	4. Base

**hey guys hope you're liking the story. I am updating so much because I have a lot of ideas that I know I will forget. Ugh finals are this week. So I probably won't update until next week. So enjoy and RR! I do not own anything. Sorry for the short chapter!**

Chapter 4

**Percy**

" the base opened up and we fell down and I had no idea what would happen next."

Falling through a tight dark space was something I never want to do again. I kept screaming while annabeth just kept still and she finally yelled," would you knock it off! Keep your arms and legs together and when we hit the floor, don't lock your knees and you might not break you're legs."

I took this seriously because I did not want anymore broken body parts. Finally, I saw some light at the bottom of my feet. We were heading toward it very fast. And then we hit the ground and I collapsed on the impact. Annabeth tucked and rolled out and got up unscathed. I, on the other hand, probably broke my ankle.

" I told you not to lock you're legs!"

" I didn't!" I screamed as I rolled in pain

She smirked and said," I guess you are just fragile."

I looked at her and before I could say anything mean, people began to swarm us. They all were wearing black leather jumpsuits with a orange flying horse over their hearts. One of them took off annabeth's rags and she had her own jumpsuit on underneath it. She then took her scarf off and long, blond curls came down her shoulders. They were almost like-

" Percy." annabeth said as she turned to look at me. I got out of my trance and said," yah?"

" you were staring at me."

I blushed and said," sorry you just remind of someone."

Some guy came up to me and helped me up. He helped me up on a ledge. He then said," don't let Luke catch you looking at her like that."

" who is Luke?"

Annabeth interjected," my boyfriend."

" you have a boyfriend?" I said surprised

" oh shut up. How about you go get some thicker skin so you don't keep getting hurt wittle Percy." she said in a mocking tone. The guy then lightly pressed my side and I winced in pain. He checked out my bloody back and he then said," what the hell happened to you? Looks like you got a couple broken ribs, ankle and you're back is disgusting. But let's go get you some ambrosia. ."

"what's that?"

" just some medicine that will heal everything."

I didn't really believe that nor did I believe that I was a demigod. It didn't make sense. I then asked the guy before he left

" hey thanks what's your name?"

" will."

He then left and I was alone with annabeth. People were talking to her and then looking at me. I knew they were talking about me. I ignored them and finally got a chance to look around. The base, as annabeth called it, was all white. There were computers everywhere and maps on the wall. On one of the computers it had pictures of some people. I looked harder and saw ares. It must of been pictures of the other ruling gods. Will finally came back and gave me some ambrosia and instantly I felt better. My ankled was healed and I put some weight back on it.

" annabeth!"a guy's voice called out.

I turned to look where it was coming from. There was a tall blond guy with a scar on his face. He looked to be a littler older then me. Annabeth rushed towards him and he met her halfway. She jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. The guy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. And from what it looked like, he started French kissing her. It was a little awkward. I turned to Will and said," so I am guessing that is Luke?"

He nodded and said," they have been dating for like 2 years. If everything works out, they will probably get married. Everyone loves them together. They are like the perfect couple. Their love is epic."

" do they always do that?"

" sometimes but Luke just got back from a really dangerous mission and she hasn't seen him in a month, so it's alright with me."

I turned to look at them and they were still at it. I felt a little queazy watching them and I said," guess they don't understand the rules of PDA."

Then all of a sudden a commanding and feminine voice said behind me

" Percy Jackson."


	5. The Discovery

**Hey Guys! Hope everyone likes the story so far! Sorry for not updating sooner. But I got some great ideas coming up so be prepared! Nothing is as it seems! Please R and R**

**~Riptide14**

Chapter 5: Percy

"Percy Jackson"

I turned around in surprise. How did this mystery person know my name? When I turned around, I saw an older version of Annabeth. She had a tailored grey business suit on with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. The suit brought out her fierce grey eyes. I had no idea who this person was though, maybe Annabeth's older sister?

" Yes?" I responded

She looked me over and in her strong and commanding voice she said, "You don't know who I am? Blinded by ignorance foolish boy. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom."

I remembered the god Ares and now I feel threatened and asked, " Wait if you're a god, shouldn't you be working for Kronos?"

Her nostrils flared with anger and she said, " Unlike like your-Annabeth and Luke would you stop making out and get off each other!" She screamed. I turned to look back at them and they were getting off each other and blushing. I then turned back to the goddess who calmed down and continued.

" No. I do not work for that monster. I have carried on the spirit of Olympus with some of my other brethren. We have been preparing for the last 19 years to take back the world and restore the Olympians back to power. And after what the prophecy has said and assuming my daughter is correct, you are the key to that plan."

Honestly I had no idea why everyone kept saying I was the guy from this great prophecy. I can barely fight much less save the world.

" Ok look. I don't have any super-human powers. I am not even a demigod. My dad died in battle."

Athena grunts, " You still don't believe what Annabeth already told you? You still believe your mother's lies…pathetic. Show him to the simulation room. We will see who you really are Percy Jackson."

She began to glow and I remembered from my childhood to look away. One day when I was young, Ares decided to punish us all in the town square. And when he was done, he disappeared and began to glow like Athena. My mother told me to look away or else I would catch on fire. Good thing I remembered that piece of advice. As I opened my eyes again, I thought about the last thing she said to me. What was she talking about? Did she know something more about me?

Annabeth and Luke came up and Annabeth said,"Sorry about my mom...she can be difficult."

"I can see"

Annabeth then said," Luke can you take him to get ready? I have to talk with my mother about earlier."

He nodded and Annabeth gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Luke then turned to me and said," Ok Jackson we need to go and get you ready."

He headed down the hallway and I followed him. Everything was white and was very clean. Kids my age and older were racing around with papers. Everyone was wearing the black jumpsuits with the orange horse on it. I looked at the windows on the walls and inside them there were rooms. Down in the rooms, people were training with a horse man thing. I looked back up and on the ceiling I noticed signs in Greek. Wait how did I know that? I looked up again and I now could read them? What was happening? Luke led me through this door and inside there was weapons and armor. Luke picked some up and looked back at me. He looked me over and then threw the armor at me.

"This should fit you. Do you know how to wear armor?

I must have had a very confused look on my face because he then said

"What am I saying of course you don't."

He came over and helped get the armor on me. Once he was done, we walked doors this big black door. He then said," Just show us what you got. Prove to us that you are this "Child of the Prophecy." Show Athena that Annabeth was right."

But before I could even say thank you, the door opened and he shoved me inside.

It was pitch black and silent. The only thing I could hear was my ragged breath. I was still a little beaten up from earlier but whatever that Will kid gave me helped a lot. The lights suddenly came on. I was in a big green field with woods on either side of me. I looked around and it was a clear and beautiful day. I have never seen such beauty before.

A cold female voice came on a microphone," Begin."

Suddenly the ground started shaking. There was a loud roar behind me. I turned around and immediately knew I was screwed. In front of me was a huge cow thing with two big horns. It kicked its back legs and was getting ready to charge at me.

Shit.

It charged right at me and the only thing I knew how to do was side step away from it. This of course made it more angry because the monster cow thing turned around and came right back at me. But this time it knocked into me hard and pushed me a couple feet away. I landed weirdly on my shoulder and it was killing me. I slowly got back up and the monster came charging again. But this time I was the one who was angry. I side stepped and quickly sliced at the monster. I cut some skin and it roared in pain. The monster charged again and this time I did something that was so stupid even I can't believe I did it. While it was coming at me, I got down and rolled underneath it. One of its horns clipped my back but I tried to feel the pain. As I rolled, I got Riptide out and sliced its stomach. I rolled out from it and got up. The cow thing collapsed and disappeared. I was breathing heavily and before I could even catch my breath the scene changed.

I was right outside my mom's hut. The woods were barren once again and the sky was a sickening grey. Then out of nowhere I was knocked to the ground and punched hard in the face. When I had time to swallow the pain I realized that one of Ares's guards was on top of me again. I struggled underneath him while he laughed. I couldn't feel Riptide in my hand and when I looked around in desperation, I saw it lying on the ground a couple feet away from me.

" Jackson! Say goodbye to your law-breaking mother!" I heard someone yell at me.

I looked to the side and saw Ares with my mother in his hands. He shoved her around and she looked at me.

"MOM!"

Now I really tried to break free of this guy's grasp. But nothing was working and his grip got tighter. Ares now had his arms around my mom's neck and was getting ready to snap her neck. Throughout my childhood I have seen him to this many times to people who disobeyed him. I knew I didn't have that much time left and I had to act quickly. I could hear a river a couple of feet away and I knew that was my last option. I closed my eyes and looked for that familiar tug in my stomach. I felt it and concentrated on moving it away from the bend and over to Ares. Sure enough a huge wave came on top of Ares, washing him away from my mom. His guard got distracted which allowed me to punch him in the face and kick him off me. I quickly got up and ran to my mom.

But then the scene changed and I yelled in frustration

"NOOO!"

I was sick of this twisted mind game they were playing with me. I had enough.

Then the scene changed once again and I was pissed.

"Seriously!"

The scene now appeared to be in a cave of some sorts. I tried to move and found my arms were tied to a chair. In front of me, Annabeth was tied to a chair and some person in a mask was holding a knife to her throat. I struggled against my chains. I just met Annabeth and even though I didn't know her that well, she still saved my life. Which meant I owed her one and I guess that could count as friendship. So yay Annabeth was my friend. The captor said, " Now tell me where the base is or your friend here gets it."

"What base?" I asked

"Don't tell him Percy! Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

"Annabeth stop. I am going to get you out of this."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE BASE IS JACKSON!" the captor screamed.

"Percy don't!"

Suddenly everything went back to being pitch black. I collapsed to the cold hard floor. My head was killing me and the room finally stopped spinning. I looked up to the walls and I knew Athena and everyone else was watching me.

"What the hell! You got no right to get inside my head like that!" I screamed.

A flat and cold female voice came on the microphone

"I have every right Jackson. I needed to know if you were the prophecy child and I needed to know if you could be on the team. We tested your fighting abilities with the Minotaur. They are very impressive for the lack of experience you have. We then tested how well you think under pressure and with limited options. You are also very good in that category. The last test was your loyalty to the cause and others. As we saw with your mother and Annabeth, you are fiercely loyal to your friends and family. But as we also saw that is your fatal flaw. You would rather give up our cause then lose someone close to you. Remember that Percy because when enemies know you're weaknesses, it could be disastrous. Now, for the important matters. You are the prophecy child which means you are to go under strict training until the time comes for the prophecy. You are also the son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Welcome to the Resistance. "


	6. Chapter 6: The Dawn of a New Friendship

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! Work has been so busy and I literally have no time anymore(ugh). But I hope you like it and check out my other stories too! Thanks and R and R!**

Chapter 6-

Percy

"You are the son of Poseidon god of the seas. Welcome to the Resistance."

I knew I heard what Athena said but I felt like I couldn't hear. I was too shocked. My father was the sea god. It didn't feel real because I never met him and I have know idea if its true or not. Sure I can control water but that didn't mean anything did it? As I was escorted out of the stupid freaky room and to my supposed "cabin", I couldn't help but feel like I was in a dream. But I knew I wasn't. Athena was a god and she knew the truth. I was part of this prophecy. I got into my room and looked around. It was a small area with windowless and grey walls. The only thing on it was a sea green trident. But it looked freshly painted so I guess not a lot of my…. siblings (I guess right) were here if there were any at all. Luke caught my attention before closing the door.

" Get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow. Briefing is at 8. Don't be late."

I nodded and he closed the door. I wanted some alone time. It was a very long and eventful day. My old clothes were laid on my bed and I changed out of the uniform. I kept my shirt off (which I usually do since I don't have pajamas) and hopped in my bed. I guess I was a lot more tired then I thought because as soon as my head hit that pillow I was out. But my dreams tonight weren't pleasant.

_I was in a dark cold room. Golden flames lined the walls and made it easier to see where I was. An ancient voice called behind me_

_"You know you can't win."_

_I turned to the voice but no one was there. I had Riptide in my hand and it shined in the strange lighting. The voice called from another side of the room_

_" You will fail and the world will suffer from you're actions. How can you win boy? You barely even know who you are!" The voice started to laugh and I screamed_

_"Stop it! I WILL defeat you! You're reign of terror is OVER!"_

_"Is it boy?"_

_Suddenly an image appeared on the wall. Cities were a flame and there were screams from all over. I recognized the place. It was my home. I failed._

_" What? Noooo!"_

_The voice laughed and the room shook with his laughter._

I sat up in my bed. I was panting hard and very sweaty. What the heck was that nightmare about? Who was I talking to? Was I really going to fail? I laid back down but rolled around trying to get comfortable to go back to sleep. Nothing was working. I huffed and got out of bed. I put my shirt back on and went outside to walk around. Hopefully no one would catch me. As I was walking someone tapped on my shoulder. I quickly turned around knowing I was going to be in trouble but thankfully it was only Annabeth. She smirked and said

" Bad Dream?"

I stared at her confused and she rolled her eyes.

" Gods you're really thick headed. You're head must be full of seaweed. Let me make it clearer for you Percy. Did you have a bad dream?"

I understood and nodded, "Yah. And my head isn't full of seaweed last time I checked."

" Sure it isn't Seaweed Brain."

"Hey! And what are you doing up um miss wise head. No um-wise girl! Yay why are you up wise girl hm?"

"I had a bad dream too. Do you have them a lot?"

"Yah ever since I was 12."

She nodded and said," That's when most demigods get them. Hey do you want to see something?"

I was hesitant. This girl was very different. But in a good way don't get me wrong. I guess what I meant was one minute she could pull a knife on you and the next minute she could be all smiley like nothing was wrong.

" Do I want to see it?" I asked

" You might. It's a place I go where I have nightmares. No one knows about it though."

" Then why are you showing me it? You have a boyfriend you know."

She rolled her eyes and said, " Because for some reason I feel like I could trust you more then Luke. Lately he has been distant. I don't know if his mission last month changed him but something is up. And you're my friend Percy."

" Oh. Well thanks Annabeth."

" No problem Seaweed Brain." She smirked and continued " Come on."

She walked with me through the base. Then she stopped and pulled back this wall. She looked around and motioned me to follow. There was a ladder and she started to climb up. When we got to the top, we were outside. I looked around and we were at the top of the tree.

" Come over here." Annabeth said as she motioned for me to come sit next to her on a think branch. I sat down next to her and looked out at the scene in front of us. The sun was rising. The sky was full of bright yellow and red. I never saw anything like this before.

Annabeth said while looking out at the sun, " Thank gods Apollo is on our side. "

"What?"

"Nothing."

I looked out and thought about my future and my nightmare. Everything was so unclear and confusing. I kept looking out and suddenly Annabeth asked

" What are you thinking about?"

I looked back and was surprised to see her looking at me. Her grey eyes sparkled against the morning light. And man they were really beautiful (wait what did I just say?)

" Everything. "

"That's a lot to think about. But don't worry Percy. My dad used to say that to me "Don't worry about the world. Worry about the here and now." Everything will come together Percy. Trust me."

" Wow. You're dad is pretty smart."

"Was." She looked down and her jaw clenched.

" Oh. I am sorry. What happened? I mean if you don't want to talk about it-"

" No its fine. He was killed in a fire. Our house was hit by lightning because of that stupid Ze-" she silenced her self.

" By who?"

"Nothing. We should be getting back. Briefing is soon." She stood up and I stood up with her.

" Annabeth?"

She looked at me and I said, " Thanks. This helped a lot."

Annabeth smiled and said," No problem Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes and followed her back down the ladder.


	7. Gone

**Hey guys! So hope you like the pretty long ( at least I hope) chapter. Keep reviewing and you guys are welcome to pm with questions and stuff.**

**P.S : Get a tissue box. I was crying when I wrote this.**

Chapter 7

Percy

2 weeks later

I wake up to the sound of a horn, which after two weeks of being here, i still feel that its very odd to have since we are underground and in a small space. I yawn and sleeply get out of bed. As usual someone bangs on my door and says," Newbie on you're feet! Let's go!"

I huff and get ready. Even though i have been here for awhile and its not my first day here I am still called a newbie. Sure I still can't find some if the rooms and I am still sore from all the training I do but I think I deserve to be called my real name. I put the black jumpsuit on again much to my dismay. I missed being able to wear whatever I wanted. I missed my make shift bed and the crappy roof above me that leaked when it rained. But most of all I miss my mom. I miss her so much and I just hope she is okay. I don't think I could handle if she wasn't.

I get riptide and leave my room. I walked to the cafeteria or the pavilion as some people call it. Everyone is sitting with their siblings even though there isn't many of them. But I sit alone. I have no one. No siblings. And I can't sit with others, it's against the resistance's rules. I move some of my eggs around and yawn. I had another bad dream last night. They have been plaguing my sleep. Sometimes I can go back to bed and other times I go to the tree. I have met annabeth up there and we have talked.

Over the last two weeks we have gotten a lot closer. She has told me a lot of things, especially about the gods. When Kronos took over, he gave the gods an option. Serve him or live eternity in pain. But luckily Athena had an escape plan and decided to go underground. Athena, apollo artemis hephaestus Dionysus and Hera dropped off the face of the earth. They stopped fulfilling their responsibilities and literally disappeared. In rage Kronos killed every last demigod. Annabeth told me in was a battle in new york city, the city that was before Olympia. She told me the demigods held their ground for 3 days. But eventually they lost and were killed. Kronos made a law forbidding the rebel gods to have human relationships but as I already know no one really listened as I am proof of a broken law. Aphrodite ares demeter Zeus and hades served Kronos for the last 19 years and according to Annabeth they are just as ruthless as Kronos is. But never once did Annabeth or anyone else for that matter told me about my dad. I asked Athena and she basically told me to get lost or she will kill me whether or not I was the prophecy child. But I needed answers. I needed to know why no one talked about my dad. I had to find out the truth.

" Percy?"

I come back out of my thinking and see Annabeth sitting next to me. I look around and we are in the meeting room or as Annabeth calls it the war room.

Athena is at the chalkboard talking about the latest mission. Luke is standing next to her looking as stiff as a statute.

" You ok?" she whispers.

" Yay I'm just tired. "

" Another bad dream?" she asks.

I nod and try to pay attention. Athena talks about the plan which is to sneak into Ares mansion to get some information that Luke said he came across in his last mission. He has been going on a lot of missions and he is never around. But when he is he is all over Annabeth which makes me the awkward third wheel sometimes. Annabeth tells me she still cares for him but she is convinced he is cheating on her. But I don't think he is. He never comes home with a present to hide the fact that he did something bad. Luke still acts the same around Annabeth. So I don't know what he is doing but he know he isn't cheating. Or at least I hope not.

" Luke will take a team to go into the mansion. Another team will keep the look out and the third team will make a distraction in the square. The mission will go as planned next week. But today I want a group of you to go with Luke to scout out the area and to find weak points in the security. Percy since you have lived there you will be going. "

Everyone turns to me and I am frozen. I haven't gone back since Annabeth saved me. I am barely trained as it is, I mean just yesterday I finally beat Luke in a duel.

" Um I don't think I am ready with all due respect."

Athena glares at me and says," Well how are you supposed to know you're not ready if you never try? You're going Jackson."

I roll my eyes and slouch in my chair. Some people around me snicker and I hear someone say " Newbie is a little scared. Figures."

Athena assigns the groups. It's me, Annabeth, this kid named Charlie, Will and Luke. Athena dismisses us and I walk out with Annabeth right behind me.

" Percy its going to be fine. It's barely a mission anyway. I mean unless you're a Seaweed Brain and screw something up there isn't going to be any combat." Annabeth says as she catches up to me

" How can you be sure?"

" I have done these many times. Trust me." She smirks and lightly shoves my shoulder as she walks away.

Two hours later the five of us are running quietly through the forest. We are on the edge of town, a couple of miles away from my home. I would do anything to see my mom again just to make sure she is okay. But unless we somehow get over there I know I can't. Luke scans the perimeter and turns to us.

" Ok on my count everyone sprints to that hut and hide behind it. No one moves unless it's on my command."

I nod and look around. Something catches my eye. There is thick black smoke coming from there forest. It's right around where I use to...

" mom." I blurt out. Annabeth looks confused and whispers

" what?"

I don't pay attention and I let my instincts take over. I stand up and start running as fast as I can towards the smoke. Luke shouts, " Jackson! Get back here!"

But I don't care. I don't care about the mission or the prophecy or that I might be caught. I need to make sure my mom is ok. As I run I dodge some fallen trees and jump over the little stream. I am so close.

I jump out of the forest and my stomach drops. I was right. My mom is in serious trouble. The house is in flames and I see some of Ares guards outside.

Some of them spot me and I run towards them head on. I slash and cut some skin. I duck and bang the butt of my sword on someone's head. In no time they are all knocked out or rolling on the ground in pain.

I calm down, taking deep breaths and focus. I listen for the river a couple of miles ahead. This is just like my simulation. My hands start to shake as I remember it and I force myself to focus and think back on the river. I listen to the current and call to it. There is a tug in my gut and in minutes a large pool of water is suspended in the air. I throw my hands towards the hut and in minutes the fire is out. I run to the crappy door I had to built when I was 16 and break it down. I look around and I don't see my mother.

" Mom!"

A deep voice comes from behind me and they comes into view.

" hello again Percy jackson."

It is Ares. And he has my mom around her shoulders and holds a knife to her neck. She looks frightened she is sweaty and there is soot on her clothes.

I clench my jaw and say through my teeth," Let. Her. Go."

He laughs and says as he digs the knife in deeper to my mom's neck and I step towards him

" Not so fast Jackson. Tell me what I want to know. Where is you're base?"

" I will never rat out my team. I am not like you."

He smirks and says," Well I guess I just have find out from my mole then. He would tell me with no problem. Oh by the way you have a mole in you're little resistance group. He has been working for me for the last 2 years. That's why none of you're missions ever work out and you worthless demigods fail and die. Well I will see you very soon Jackson. Oh and Sally dear, " he holds my mother closer to his disgusting face " I will make sure to tell him you say hi."

Ares shoves my mother away and walks out. I run to my mother on the floor and I pick her up. She looks sickly and I don't know why. I support her by the waist as I stand up but she collaspes.

" mom!" I kneel down and hold her in my arms. " Mom what-what happened? What's wrong?"

She swallows hard and says with a shaky breath," Ares came and he-he told me that he knew you and some f you're friends were coming because of the mole. He- he wanted to have his revenge on you and to punish me for my crimes. He told me I would have been punished earlier but he wanted to see you-you in pain. I am sorry Percy."

She goes to her side and touches it. She winces and pulls her hand away. It's covered it blood. I look down at where she touched and see the wound. Her whole side is covered almost dripping with blood. My hands starts to shake as I gently touch it. How could I not have notice it before. That asshole stabbed her before setting the house on fire. He knew I would come running when I saw the flame. Ares knew exactly where I was and how far I was with the group. He knew everything and planned it in advance. My mom was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.

I look back up at her face and my eyes start to water with tears. She smiles at my and gently presses her hand to my cheek. I lean into it and I say with a quiet and shaky voice.

" Mom I-I am so so sorry. It's all my fault."

She calms me down with her gentle voice and says," sshh no its not Percy. I made my choice when I met you're father. I knew it was bound to happen. But I don't regret any of it. I would do it all over again if I knew I would be blessed with a son like you. Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not you're fault. Not at all. Percy you're going to do amazing things and I know-know that you are going to save the world. You will be the greatest of them all Percy. I know you will be."

Her eyes start to get heavy and I hold her closer.

" no please mom stay with me. Please mom." I try to keep my composure but I can't. I start to cry and my body shakes.

She smiles at me one last time and says" I love you Percy."

My mom strokes my cheek one more time and I hold it there with my hand. She takes a shallow breath, her final breath and closes her eyes.

She is gone now.

I start to sob and I pull her up to me and cry into her shoulder. I am shaking and the tears come faster until I can't see anymore. I can't breath and I can't scream like I want to. The sobs make my breath hitch and I bury my head into my mom.

She is gone and I can never see her again. .The one person I loved. My only family. She is dead and never coming back.

I am

alone.


	8. Guilt

**Hey Guys! So this chapter might be a little short but its just Percy's emotions after everything. I hope everyone wasn't too depressed after the last chapter. But I know I was. Writing that was just so emotional. But hopefully this chapter is as good as the last one. Enjoy and RR!**

Chapter 8

Percy

" I am alone"

The world suddenly felt a lot darker and empty. My mom was dead. My mom was...dead. She died because of me. I look down at her lifeless body. I can't cry anymore. My tears are all gone. My body is shaking as I hold her.

Outside I hear a familiar voice

" Percy!"

It's annabeth. I don't call out because I don't think I can. I screamed so much I don't know if anything will come out. But Annabeth is smart because she knows where I am. She bursts through the open door frame and covers her mouth in shock. She slowly comes over and says, " Percy I am so sorry. "

She places a hand on my shoulder and I don't look at her. I just keep looking at my dead mother.

Annabeth says," What happened?"

After a while of silence I finally respond in a raspy and quiet voice.

" Ares killed her. He knew that I was coming to town for a mission and he set fire to the house knowing I would see it and come. But he stabbed my mom before hand. I put out the fire and he was in the house with my mom. Once he left I thought everything was ok but she...collapsed. She died in my arms."

Annabeth kneels down so I can see her. She then says," Percy you're mom was a very brave woman. Remember that and all of the good memories you had with each other. She is in a better place now Percy. I know it seems wrong that she isn't here but she is somewhere better."

I stare at the ground and I clench my jaw in rage as I say, " I am going to kill Ares. I don't know how but I am. I will make him pay for this."

Annabeth stares at me and says," We can figure something out later but right now we should worry about your mom. She deserves proper burial. "

I nod and hold my mom's body tighter as I stand up. She looks so peaceful and maybe Annabeth is right. But I can't forget that she died because of me. It's my fault. My fault. Annabeth and I go outside and I remember my mom had a favorite tree that she would sit under sometimes. I walk over to it and get a shovel. Annabeth comes out of the hut with a blanket from what was left from the fire. After a few minutes I finished the grave and Annabeth gently wraps my mothers body in the blanket. I pick her up and place my mom carefully in the grave. I look at her one last time before closing up the grave. After the dirt closes up the grave, Annabeth comes to my side with some flowers. I never saw any around my hut before, so I wanted to know where she got them from but I didn't really care. I don't care about anything anymore. Annabeth kneels down and places the flowers at the top of the dirt mound. She comes back to my side and we just stand there in silence for a while. I stare emotionless at the grave.

It doesn't feel real that I just buried my mother but I know it is. After a while we leave the grave in silence. I walk up to the burned and half destroyed hut. This was my home. But it's not anymore. I have no home and the memories of this hut are too much for me to bare. I need to get rid of it. I go inside and find a match that Ares left. I clench my jaw as I think of how afraid my mother must have felt when he stabbed her and there was no one to help her. I should have been here. I could have gotten here sooner.

It's my fault. I grab the match and go outside. I light it up and Annabeth finally speaks up.

" Percy what are you doing?"

" Getting rid of the pain. There are too many memories here and I-I can't handle them." I throw the match onto the hut and once again it catches on fire.

" Percy no! This is you're home! You can't destroy it. "

" It's not my home anymore."

I stare at my hut engulfed in flames and I think of all the memories I had in it. Sure it was small but it good enough for my mom and I. It was a home, a good one. And now it's not. It's just an empty hut where my mom was murdered. I have to burn it down because if I come back I know I will just relive what just happened and I can't deal with that. I silently walk away and Annabeth follows me.

" Percy-"

I cut her off and with my raspy voice and I say firmly " I don't want to talk about it Annabeth. Just drop it."

I walk ahead of her and we walk to the base in silence. When we get there, the trunk opens and I go down it without looking at the probably worried face of Annabeth. But when I land and roll on to my feet Luke is right there in my face.

" What the hell Jackson! You blew our entire mission!"

I glare back at him. His face is all red and for the first time I notice he has a scar on his face. I answer back with as much anger as he had.

" Shut. Up."

Everyone around me stops talking and the room becomes silent, waiting on the impending fight between Luke and I. Annabeth finally comes down the trunk. She comes over and tries to get in between us. Luke now is even angrier and says, " What was that?"

" You heard me. " I push past him, knocking him off balance and walk away. I then say over my shoulder.

" Oh and we got a traitor too."

I don't wait for their reactions and I just walk towards my room. I walk in and slam the door. I stand there for a moment and my hands start to shake as I remember what just happened. My mom is dead...dead dead dead. I bring my hands up to where I can see them and I see my mother's blood stained on my palms. I start to breath faster and I go to my sink. I grab the soap as I try to get it off. I scrub faster and harder, the water turning pink. I look down at my shirt and see that its covered in blood. Grabbing the hem of it, I throw it off my head and throw it across the room. When I finish I grab a towel and look up at the mirror. In the mirror I see my face for the first time in awhile. My face is cover with soot and blood. I have a trail of dried tears streaking down my face. I am sure when everyone saw me I looked pathetic and awful. But I don't care.

I go over to my bed and lay down looking at the wall. I feel empty. But I am so tired that I fall asleep even though it is barely dark outside. My dreams are interrupted with my usual nightmares but tonight's is awful. I see my mother's death all over again. I wake with with a start and sit up. I am sweaty and I am gasping for air. I feel like I am choking. When I regain my composure I think over everything again. It's my fault. Its all my fault. I pound the wall next to my bed in anger and I yell. My fault my fault my fault. I feel like there are voices in my head that keep reminding me of my guilt.

I can't take it anymore so I get up, grab another t-shirt and make my way to my usual place. I climb up the ladder and emerge on the big tree branch. To my surprise Annabeth is sitting up here.

" I knew you would be up here tonight. I thought you could use a friend. "

I got over and sit down next to her as quietly say," Thanks but I am fine."

She looks at me for a moment and says, " Don't do that. Don't put on a brave face for me Percy. You're mom just died. You're not fine."

She was right. I am not fine. I am grief stricken and the guilt is eating at me.

" You're right. I am not ok. It's all my fault Annabeth. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive."

Then Annabeth did something really surprising. She grabbed my hand and held it with hers. She looked at me with her grey eyes and said," Percy look at me. None of this is you're fault. You're mom loved you so much and she would hate it if you beat yourself up like this. Our parents died for us because they knew we were going to do something great. They knew we were going to change the world. Their sacrifice is going to be worth it. Trust me."

And I did trust her. Out of everyone in the Resistance I trusted her the most. I would give my life for her.

" You're right Annabeth. Thanks."

She smiles and squeezes my hand gently. I thought one of us would let go but we don't. I don't want to. It feels nice to have the pain of what happened today go away with the comfort of Annabeth.

We sat there on our tree branch holding hands and watching the sun come up. And for that moment all of the pain and grief disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: the mission

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! We will know whats been going on with Luke! Please continue to R and R**

**I do not own pjo. Uncle Rick does. I wish I did though...**

**Chapter 9: The Mission**

The morning after my mom's death was hard if not impossible.I woke up and it all felt like a dream. But then all of the memories came flooding back and I relived everything. The pain, seeing her die in my arms, burning our house. Everything came back. I couldn't move and I couldn't stop crying. No one came to bang on my door which was probably a good thing or it might have been an awkward I knew I had to get up and start the day. I had to get up and stop crying. I had to move on.

3 weeks later

The last 3 weeks have been hard but not as unbearable as the first day after my mom's death. I still had horrible nightmares but I was so use to not getting sleep that it didn't really phase me. I threw myself into my training becoming stronger and better then I ever have been. People were starting to not treat me as the newbie but as a fellow member of the Resistance which made me feel a lot better. Annabeth and I got closer and I told her everything. She was my biggest support system and helped me to keep moving on. Athena and Luke eventually got over the failed mission. No body has really talked about the traitor but Annabeth and I have been investigating who it could be and nothing has been clear.

But today we are going back to the failed mission and trying it again.

Everyone is getting on their suits and putting together their weapons. I don't really have that much besides Riptide so I quietly wait for my orders from Luke. Luke comes up with all his armor and says

" Alright guys listen up so we don't have any mistakes like last time. "

Everyone looks at me and then Luke continues.

" The mission is to get confirmation on the whereabouts of Kronos hideout. Annabeth has constructed a map on the information that she has gotten on her past missions. If we can get this vital information from Ares then we will know where we need to start looking. We will enter behind the estate and work our way up. We have reason to believe that the map is in his office. Do you're best not to get discovered or this mission will get a lot more difficult. Alright move out!"

We all get our weapons and run to the entrance.

We exit the base and make our way through the forest. Slowly we snake around Ares's guards in the town square and we are on the outside of Ares estate. Annabeth and Luke are up in front holding hands as we sit behind the wall waiting for Luke's orders. They look happy. A lot happier then I have seen them in a while. After a couple of minutes Luke turns towards us and says

"Go."

We jump the fence and book it across the yard. When we get to the door I look around before I enter. I leads a group of kids while Luke leads the other group. My team goes left and his team goes right from the back door. We turn the corner and see a guard. We hide in the corner and wait for him to walk down. Soon enough he walks down and I hit him in the neck and knock him out. My team drags his body behind us and I check to see if the coast is clear. I motion to my team and we go up stairs. The hallway is clear and we continue down the hall. My team kicks down the doors finding nothing. I kick down one door and I see the map.

" Its in here!"

My team and I go in and close the door. And then I feel something cold against my neck and freeze. A voice says

" Good job Luke. You led them right too us."

I look around and see a group of kids. They are holding my team and Luke's team hostage. Annabeth is there and she looks like she wants to kill someone. I look at Luke who has his weapon drawn at us and I say.

" So you were the traitor. H-"

Annabeth interrupts me and screams, " HOW COULD YOU! "

She struggles against a pretty girl who can't seem to hold onto Annabeth. Eventually Annabeth breaks free and slaps Luke.

" I trusted you. I LOVED you! And you do this! Working for Kronos and his team of demigods! They are just as evil as Kronos!"

Luke doesn't say anything for a while and then says," I was doing this for us. We can't win against Kronos and we would live if we just joined him. Don't you see Annabeth. I still love you." He reaches for her but she slaps away his hand and looks at him with hate.

" Don't. Touch. Me. I hate you. I HATE you! " Her voice cracks and she looks away from Luke. A girl who is beefy ( but like the strong beefy I guess) gives the pretty girl Charlie and says, " Here Silena take this one." They switch off and the girl comes up and says

" Alright princess let's go!" She grabs Annabeth by the arm hard and Annabeth struggles against her grip

"Get the hell off me bitch!"

The girl punches her hard in the face and Annabeth's nose starts to bleed. I try to move towards her but the person holding me back punches me in the gut. I double over in pain and finally Luke says

" Enough. Take them away Clarisse."

She smirks and says," My pleasure. "

They take us away and puts us into a huge armor truck. We all look at each other. We failed once again and now we don't know what's going to happen. Annabeth is sitting next to me. Her nose is better but her face is swollen. I look at her and say, " Are you ok?"

She looks emotionless and says," I am fine. " Then to the others she says," I alerted my mother don't worry about base. She changed locations and once we figured out how to escape she will send us a message on where the new base is."

I look at her and say, " How can they change base so quickly?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and says," My mom is a goddess Percy."

Well I officially feel dumb.

" Oh right. Sorry."

The others nod and we all go silent. We don't know where we are going or what will happen but at least we know that we are all together and we can trust one another. At least I am here with Annabeth and we can support each other. She is helping me still come to grips with my mom and I will help her get through this now. We are a team. We are a family.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold

**Oh you guys are so lucky that I love you so much! Two chapters in one update no freaking way! Now love this chapter because I do! It might be short but don't be greedy. **

**I don't own PJO. All credit goes to Rick riordan **

****" We are a family."

**After a while of driving and the truck hitting bumps and sending everyone flying we finally stop. Suddenly the door opens and Clarisse comes in with some other people and says**

" Bag them."

They come over and put black bags on our heads. There isn't anything we can do to stop them because we are handcuffed. Then forcefully they stand us up and walk us outside. I can't see anything but I can feel the cold air against my body. It's freezing. I hear a click and a creak and I suddenly feel warm again. We must be inside. Suddenly the bag is ripped off my face and I see that I am in a cell. I look around and my team is all here...except Annabeth.

I panic. My heart is racing with all of the horrible things that might have happened. I turn to Charlie and ask

" Charlie where is Annabeth?!"

" Percy she was taken to a room to be interrogated. It's not going to be good."

" What do you mean it's not going to be good! They aren't going to kill her are they!"

Charlie shakes his head and says," No. She is too important for that. But they want to know about the map and knowing Annabeth she isn't going to tell them anything."

I nod and lean up against the wall. He is right. If I have learned anything about Annabeth is that she doesn't give in to anyone. The wall is cold but it feels nice against my back. My eyes get heavy and I doze off. My nightmares come but I am too tired to care.

A couple of hours later I am woken up to a conversation between Charlie and some girl. I keep my eyes close but listen in.

" So if you're mom is the goddess of love why did she go with Kronos?"

The girl pauses and then sighs," Probably because she was scared. I am not really sure. All I know is that my siblings and I hate Kronos just as much as you. But we haven't had the chance to escape. We can't."

" Come with us. We are going to break out and when we do you can come and fight with us."

" I-I can't leave my-"

" Silena. If you help us out I promise we will protect you guys and you can come to base."

" Oh gods Charlie. "

I peek one eye open and I see them holding hands. Its the girl from earlier. She is on the other side and he is in here. She nods and says," Alright I will do it. Anything to help you Charlie. "

I wake up but they don't notice. Everyone is either asleep or talking. I turn to look at my side and Annabeth is still not back yet. I am really worried now. How long has it been?

But my prayers must have been answered because Silena slaps Charlie and says," Stop prisoner."

He rubs his face but knows why she did it. Coming down the hall is Clarisse and another guy holding up a girl with curly blonde hair.

Oh gods it's annabeth!

They open the cell and throw her in. She hisses in pain and rolls to her side. I come over and say

" Oh gods Annabeth! Are you ok?"

" Do I LOOK ok Seaweed Brain!" she yells as she tries to sit up. I pick her up and sit her up against the wall. Her eye is purple and swollen and so is her lip. Her nose looks bent and there is blood all over her face.

"Well no but for someone who just got beaten up I say you look pretty good."

" shut up. Just shut-" she winces in pain and holds her side. I come over to her and gently touch her hand.

" Let me look."

She silently nods and I lift up her shirt. I touch her bare skin and I feel her warmth. But she definitely has a broken rib.

I look up and pull down her shirt.

" Got a nasty bruise and a broken rib."

I go back to sit my her and she nods sleepily and says," Awesome."

I look around for something to clean her up with. I see a buck of water, ripped up shirt and a piece of bread. That's all that Clarisse gave us to survive but I don't think anyone would object if I use it to help Annabeth out.

I go over and get. I dunk the shirt in and squeeze some water out. Carefully I put it too Annabeth's face as I clean up the blood. We look at each other, silently exchanging thank you and no problem. I can't help to get lost in her grey eyes.

" We need to get out. They are going to keep beating you until you're dead because we all know you aren't going to tell them anything." I say as I put away the cleaning materials and hand Annabeth the bread. She refuses and I don't argue. I go back to sitting next to her.

Annabeth is eyeing Charlie and Silena and says," Don't worry I think we can figure out something. And I can handle it. I was trained to endure pain. Just be quiet and hold me."

Alarms are going off in my head.

" what?!"

" Percy I am cold and beaten up. My boyfriend who I loved betrayed me. Can you just freaking hold me. I need someone to comfort me."

I understand what she means now. She just needs someone who understands. She needs me just as much as I needed her 3 weeks ago. I wrap my arms around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. She sighs and holds me closer to her. In a couple of minutes she is fast asleep. I look down at her and I can't help my see how beautiful she is even with her bruises and swelling. Maybe I am crazy. And I might not be wise but I am not an idiot and I know that I am falling for Annabeth.


	11. Escape

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this update! Life has been super busy with swimming, college apps and school! But I gave you guys an extra long chapter probably the long chapter i have ever written. So here you are my lovelies. Please R and R!**

**Chapter 11:Escape**

" I am falling for Annabeth."

A couple of weeks later my team and I are still stuck in our cell at Luke's prison. Everyday they take Annabeth for questioning and everyday she comes back bruised and beaten. My team and I have lost a lot of weight do to the lack of food that Luke and his traitors give us. But even though it sucks and I want to kill Luke for hurting Annabeth, it helps us out in a way. When she is gone Silena guards us and together we have developed an escape plan. We all will get to escape and our freedom back. Charlie and Silena have gotten really close and if anyone asked me I would say they have a thing or something. They always whisper to each other and pretend we all can't see them but we can.

That night I hear the jail door creak open and Annabeth is tossed in once again. By now she isn't fazed by the beatings. I open my eyes and slowly crawl over to her shaking body. I wrap my arms around her and she curls up into my shoulder and cries. Something about this is wrong. The last couple of days she has been silent. But this isn't good.

" Annabeth? What's wrong?"

She stays quiet for a while until she stops crying and finally says

" Its Luke. He is going to be Kronos's body. He told me Kronos's old body is dying and he must change to a stronger body. And Luke offered. That…bastard. He is giving up his body for that-that monster!"

I look down and slowly pull her face to look at me.

"Annabeth there isn't much we can do about that. But at least we know and now we might have some way to beat Kronos. Why do you care what that ass does now?"

She shakes her head and says, " You don't get it Percy. Sure he betrayed us and has been beating me up for the last couple of days but I know he is still good somewhere. I don't know how he got to this point but I know he has good inside him somewhere. I have seen it. If Kronos takes his body there will be no hope for that. " She sighs and continues, " You're right. I don't know why I still care for him. Maybe its because he was my first love. And I don't know if I will ever get over him. "

Now I am silent. I have nothing but hatred for this guy. And he still has the heart of the girl that I have fallen for.

" Percy?"

I look down and she is looking at me. Her face is swollen but somehow she is still beautiful. I answer, " Yes?"

"Have you ever loved someone?"

Was I that obvious? I hope to gods I wasn't. I lie and say, " Besides my mom nope."

She is surprised but I see a tiny smile. She replies, " Oh. I just thought you would have."

I want to tell her now but before I can reply Charlie comes over and says, " It's time. We are breaking out tonight."

I am a little caught off guard but I nod and motion to everyone to get up. We all move to the cell door where Silena has the keys and opens the door. We all get out quietly and follow Silena down the hall. Some of the members of the team are weary of Silena but if Charlie trusts her then I will too. She leads us silently through some corridors. We dodge some guards and eventually get to the exit doors. Silena is up front with Charlie who holds her free hand. So I guess I was right when I guessed they had a thing. But suddenly the alarms go off and someone from the back yells.

" FREEZE!"

I turn around and see Clarisse holding a gun. She is fuming and out of the corner of my eye I see Silena still about to open the door with her key. I know I have to make a distraction. I look at the pipes above me and Clarisse says, "Don't even think about it water boy."

I ready my body and feel the tug before responding," Think about what?"

I force the pipes to burst and they explode over Clarisse. She screams as Silena opens the door and we all run out to the darkness. I am holding Annabeth's hand as we make a beeline to the forest up ahead. Everyone is running when suddenly I hear a blood-curdling scream. I push Annabeth ahead of me into the dark forest as I turn around to see who it is. Behind me is Silena on the ground holding her ankle. She is crying and her ankle is completely bent out of shape. She looks up at me and screams, "GO!"

I motion towards her but Charlie stops me. He looks at me and says," Get everyone to safety. Silena and I will see you at the base. Go."

I refuse and say, " You can't carry her on your own. Let me help man."

Charlie looks back and suddenly we see the guards coming out. I recognize Luke and then I know that Charlie knew he wouldn't be getting to base. He was going to stay with her.

"Percy go. You have a greater duty to do. Change the world. They are all counting on you. " He motions to my team who is behind me out of sight in the woods. I look at him and know that this will be the last time. I have to say goodbye.

I shake his hand and say, " Goodbye Charlie. "

He nods and answers back, " Take care Percy. "

He releases my hand and goes to Silena. I go into the forest and motion everyone to keep moving. But then someone gasps loudly and we all turn around. Outside the forest Charlie is kneeling by Silena. He is trying to help her up but Luke is coming towards them with a gun. Charlie is desperately trying and suddenly he falls back. I don't comprehend what happened until I see Luke with his gun pointed and Siena's screams. I look to Charlie's lifeless body and start to move towards him when someone holds me back. Annabeth is holding me back and she knows I can't help him now. He is dead.

Luke then points his gun to Siena's head and she turns up her chin bravely. I have never seen such bravery and courage before. She looks right into Luke's eyes as he pulls the trigger and she falls next to Charlie's dead body.

My team and I are too shocked to notice Luke shouting out for us. It isn't until Annabeth shakes my arm that I am knocked out of the shock. We turn and start running into the cold, dark night.

**PAGE BREAK**

We have been on the run for days when we finally stop. Everyone is panting and exhausted. Some are crying for Charlie. Annabeth is holding her hands behind her head when suddenly an owl sweeps down and drops a piece of paper on the forest ground in front of her. She kneels down and looks at everyone.

"It's a map from my mother about the new base. It looks like it isn't too far away so we should keep walking."

I sigh out of relief and everyone continues on.

After an hour or so we finally make it back to the only thing I can call a home. Everyone greets us and Athena asks us what happened. Annabeth debriefs her on everything and Athena then dismisses us and we all go to our rooms for some rest.

***PAGE BREAK***

A couple of weeks have gone by and everyone is still healing from our imprisonment and Charlie's death. But like all things these days, the way I deal with things is training. Annabeth usually joins me but lately she has been really distant. I don't really know what it is but I feel like if I work up enough courage I might ask her.

Apparently today was that day. Annabeth and I were training when I nonchalantly asked," So what has been with you lately?"

Yayyy not the best way to phrase it.

She stops slicing up a dummy and says angrily," What do you mean what has been up with me?"

I stop slicing my dummies too and say, " Well I don't know you just have been really distant lately. I am just worried about you."

She slams down her sword and answers back," You know what Percy how about you worry about your damn self for once alright!"

"Well let me help Annabeth. I am your friend you can tell me anything."

She sighs angrily and yells, " You are my friend Percy not my freaking boyfriend so stop acting like you are! Just stop being on my case and acting like I am some fragile girl! You want to know why I am so distant? Maybe its because I lost one of my best friends at the hands of your stupid escape plan!"

Her words hurt a lot but I couldn't let her know that. I couldn't let her have that satisfaction. I scream back, "What! You're blaming me for Charlie's death! Seriously!"

She comes up right in my face and says, " Yes I am blaming you. Its your fault we got caught, I got beaten and Charlie got killed. Just like how your mother's death was your fault too!" She covers her mouth as if to take back the words but the damage is already done.

I glare at her and say back in shaky tone. "Don't. Talk. About. My. MOTHER." I turn away from her quickly and storm out of training room.

" Percy wait! I am sorry!"

But I am already out of the room to listen. Either way I would not have cared.

As I am fuming and storming down the hall of the base, Athena comes up to me.

She is the last person I want to see right now.

" Jackson I want you to take a team to Are's house again. You may take a chariot because of the distance. But I want to get that map. In light of the new information I have reason to believe we can find a weakness in this new host and we need to find Kronos's hideout in order to accomplish it. Can I trust you to lead this mission and succeed?"

I nod and say as confidently as I can, " Sure thing."

I walk away and gather my team. I count everyone up. Everyone except Annabeth.

PAGE BREAK

My team and I are once again outside Ares's house. Now with Annabeth's harsh words and our failed mission last time I want more the anything to beat this ass to a pulp. I sent another team in ahead to scout out the mansion incase Luke decided to show up. They are supposed to go to the window and blink their flashlights. I wait for the signal anxiously. Eventually I see the light and turn to my team.

"Let's go."

By now I have this mansion memorized and I take the route that I took last time. I know exactly where the map is so if Ares isn't here then this mission is a breeze.

But like everything in my life everything has to be complicated.

I kick down the door to Ares's office and he is sitting down in his chair at his desk. He looks a little intoxicated because he has this stupid grin on his face when he says

" Jackson. Came for the map?"

" What does it look like?"

He stands up shakily and walks over to the map and takes it down. He gives it to me and says, " Here ya go!"

I grab for it but jump back as a sharp pain comes in my arm. He stabbed me. That little drunk asshole stabbed me. I hold my arm as blood trickles down my arm.

Ares laughs and says," Oh gods are you actually that stupid!"

I had enough of him. I am going to kill a god today. Or at least seriously injure.

I grab Riptide and slash hard at his side, causing gold blood to ooze out. I keep slicing and stabbing at Ares. The only thing that is to my advantage is he is drunk. His movements are lazily and off. I keep up with my speed and keep slicing at him. Gold blood is all over the floor and on me. Ares is on the ground bleeding out. Oh gods I could kill him right now. Finally I can get revenge for my mother. I can prove myself. I can kill him. And I will.

I raise my sword up and motion down to stab him when my motion stops and someone yells behind me

" Percy stop!"

I turn around and Annabeth is standing behind me holding Riptide. I get off the ground and say angrily, " What the hell are you doing here. This is MY mission."

" I know but you can't do this Percy. You wouldn't be doing any good by killing, well you wouldn't be killing him but you get my point. This isn't you Percy. You are not someone who is a violent and vengeful person. Just get the map and let's go. "

I stand up and kick Ares so he is knocked out. I grab the map with my good arm and storm out. My team is waiting outside and they follow me outside. Annabeth is not far behind and she says, " Percy can we talk?"

I say while walking ahead of her not turning around, " What's there to talk about Annabeth. You have already said what you think. I will stop coddling you and take the guilt of our team on my shoulders."

She grabs my bad arm and I wince. I spin around and glare at her. She looks upset and her grey eyes are wet.

" Percy please. I am so sorry about what I said. It's not your fault. I was just upset."

I hold my bad arm and wipe some blood off as I say emotionless," Is that all you have to say?"

She looks at my arm and says, " Percy you are hurt."

Why the hell does she care if I am hurt or not. She made it pretty clear that she doesn't want me to treat her like she is my girlfriend. So why is she so hung up about my integrity or my injuries.

I glare at her and say with venom in my words, " Why do you care so much about what I do. I am not your boyfriend."

She looks like I just slapped her. I don't really care if those words hurt her. They did when she said them to me early. I walk away and my team gets on the chariot, leaving Annabeth alone.

**PAGE BREAK**

That night I am in my cabin when I hear some commotion outside. I sit up and get out of bed. I would grab my shirt but Will told me not to irritate my arm wound. I open the door and surprisingly see Katie from Demeter outside my door.

" Katie what's going on?"

She looks upset as she says, " It's Annabeth. She is missing."


End file.
